


getting what i want

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [5]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	getting what i want

Katherine had been a vampire for a long time before she came to Mystic Falls and met the Salvatore brothers. They were absolute gentleman and loving brothers before she gave them something more feral. 

Damon was a gentleman but he was all too willing to spend the night in her bed while his father was out. She knew that there was more lurking beneath the warm smile and eyes in Damon that he was all too willing to give to her. 

Stefan was a harder one to crack and that only happened with compulsion. He wasn't open to sharing her bed just because she batted her eyes at him. Stefan had to be forced and maybe that's why she enjoyed the game longer than she should have. Chivalry's dead, that's what they say. Maybe it's just that the chivalrous men are already dead.


End file.
